Phineas and Ferb and the Muppets!
by dcatpuppet
Summary: I actually wrote this a long way back. Phineas and Ferb make their mother's old dream come true: Her being on the Muppet Show!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, you can totally tell its fall now" Phineas said, as he and Ferb stepped outside in their sweaters.

Half the leaves on the trees in the back yard had fallen and the rest still left on it were all in any color but green. Multi-colored leaves covered the yard, except for their usual spot where they would relax, as if the leaves knew they shouldn't land there.

"Well, let's get to work" Phineas said and grabbed a couple of rakes.

He handed one to Ferb, and they began to rake the leaves into piles around the yard. This continued on for about 20 minutes until they heard the gate creek open and two familiar voices.

"Hey guys!" said Vanessa, dressed in a sweater herself (black, of course.)

"What'cha doin'?" Said Isabella, right behind her, in a pink sweater.

Phineas and Ferb both looked up and waved at them.

"We're just getting these leaves raked up for later today when everyone comes over for Dinner" Phineas said, as he and Ferb continued.

Today was Thanksgiving Day, and it seemed like the whole neighborhood was coming to celebrate. All their friends were coming over, and everyone from Isabella's mother and Vanessa's parents (along with her uncle Roger, to Heinz's discomfort) all the way to Buford's mother and Django's dad were coming over. Even Ferb's Aunt Lucy and Cousin Eliza (whom both had never celebrated Thanksgiving before) and his grandparents were currently being picked up at the airport, and their Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob as well as Phineas's grandparents were already here.

"Well, do you guys want some help?" Isabella asked, looking at the other rakes on the side of the house.

Phineas and Ferb both smiled slyly.

"No need…" he said.

He and Ferb both looked up at each other and nodded. Then they each turned their rakes over, pressed a button on the very end of the handle, and suddenly five different rake's ends split on the other end, along with an antenna, and wheels.

He and Ferb then pulled two of the same things out of their pockets; remote controls.

"Ready Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded at his step-brother.

"GO!" he shouted.

Then the motorized rakes-on-wheels went all across the yard, raking up the leaves faster than 20 gardeners could have done. In less than 5 minutes, all the leaves were gathered into one, perfectly circular, gigantic pile.

"WOW!" Vanessa said as she saw it.

She looked at Isabella, whom didn't seem interested.

"How could you not be amazed at that?" she asked her.

Isabella glanced her.

" 'Nessa" she said "I've know these two since before we all could walk; this is normal to me."

"Now don't get me wrong, I'm impressed," she told her as the boys changed the rakes back, and put them up "but I already knew that was gonna happen."

The conversation was going to continue, until they all began to hear cars pulling up. They all grabbed the top of the gate and pulled themselves up to look over and saw Baljeet in his parent's car, Buford in his mother's car, Irving and Albert in their mother's car, Django in his father's car, along with the girls in Isabella's troop; Holly, Ginger, Gretchen, Milly, Adyson and Katie with their parents.

All the adults (plus Albert) headed into the house with what they had brought over, such as drinks like soda, juice, and bottled water, side dishes like loaded mashed potatoes, stuffing, and cranberry sauce, and appetizers like cold cuts, hot wings, chips, dips, and mini-quiches. While the adults did this, all the kids rushed to the back yard to meet up with the rest of them.

Even though they saw each other every day, what with it being a special event, hugs (mostly from the girls) high fives (from the guys), and everything were exchanged.

"I can't believe the whole neighborhood is getting together for this" Baljeet stated, rebuttoning his sweater.

"It's like one big pot luck!" Django said.

"Well in a town like Danville, every day is special, and holidays are even more" Ferb pointed out, impressing his friends.

"And how!" Vanessa agreed.

"I know; my head is still spinning from the Halloween theme-park you guys set up last month" Buford said, grabbing his head as he began to lose his balance.

"Yeah, I still remember your screams as we went through the haunted castle" Baljeet recalled, laughing until Buford gave him a wedgie.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Even on a holiday, some things never change" Phineas remarked.

Isabella giggled at that, then nodded in agreement.

Candace was just entering the house with Jeremy, and it seemed like the house was filled to the ceiling with guests. After 20 minutes of greetings, she and Jeremy finally made their way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello you two" Mrs. Flynn said, as she began to glaze a ham.

They both said "Hi" back, offering help, but saw that the kitchen was already full with the mothers of the neighborhood cooking and preparing dishes.

"Are your parent's coming Jeremy, or are you just here alone?" Linda asked, as she topped the ham with fresh pineapple slices.

"Well, little Suzy got a cold the other night and my parents are there taking care of her, so they won't be here today" he told her, tilting his head slightly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, well that's too bad" Linda said sympathetically.

"We offered to watch her for them, but they both said that we should just come over" Candace told her.

Linda nodded.

"Well how about I make a plate for you to take home for her?" she asked Jeremy.

He smiled.

"I think she'd like that." he told her.

As they made their way through the crowd, they both finally got a seat on the couch.

"I really wish she could've come with us today" Jeremy told Candace.

"I know, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her when I saw her stuck in bed coughing and sneezing like that." Candace told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"And it's a real bummer because I already got these" he reached into his pocket and took out two tickets, handing them to Candace.

" 'The Muppets'?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna take her to see it after dinner, she's been real excited for it" he told her.

He put them back in his pocket, and leaned back. He then realized something and looked up at her.

"You know, I'm sure Suzy would be okay with it, and I could take her again when she gets better," he reassured her.

"What?" Candace asked.

He put his hand over hers.

"How would you like to go with me?" he asked.

Before Candace could answer though, they were interrupted.

"Go with you to what?" they heard.

They looked up and saw Stacy behind the couch.

"Oh, just to a movie after dinner" Jeremy told her.

Stacy hopped into a different chair next to the couch.

"By the way, my mom's coming over for dinner, she just had to check up on things at the hospital before coming" she told them.

"Oh, that's cool" Jeremy told her.

Candace was relieved that Stacy had interrupted; she REALLY didn't want to see that movie, but she didn't want to tell him that.

"So what super-wonderful, amazing project do you guys have planned for today?" Irving asked, taking his digital scrapbook out.

Phineas and Ferb both looked down at their feet in embarrassment at hearing that.

"Um…" Phineas said "we didn't think of anything…"

That surprised all of them.

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"Well, what with what we did on Halloween and what we have planned for Christmas, we never had time to talk about something for Thanksgiving." Phineas explained.

"But you guys always have great ideas planned." Baljeet told them.

"Actually, not technically true" Ferb corrected "some things we come up with are a 'spur-of-the-moment' kind of ideas."

"Yeah, who knows, we might just have one before the day is over" Phineas suggested.

"So, 'The Muppets', eh?" Eliza asked, as Jeremy showed her the tickets.

"Yeah, I got them for my little sister, Suzy, and I to see after dinner, but she got a really bad cold and is back home in bed." he told her.

"I've asked Candace if she wanted to go instead, but now it seems like she's avoiding any way to answer me" he told her "Seriously, if she doesn't want to see it with me because she doesn't like them, I won't really mind."

"Well, what with Candace being who she is, she's gonna blow this all out of proportion" Eliza said.

"Well the reason she's not answering is so obvious" Albert said, as he took a spot on the couch.

"And why is that? Do tell." Eliza said, arching her eye-brow in mock-interest.

"Well, duh; The Muppets are just pathetic rag-dolls that are outdated, and this movie is a desperate and futile attempt to resurrect their former, undeserved, fame and popularity, which won't happen." he said, like it was an obvious fact that anyone should know.

There was a bit of silence after that.

"Um, dude, what the hell are you on?" Stacy asked him, turning her head to the side.

"Seriously, The Muppets are so popular that any average Joe knows who Kermit the Frog, or Miss Piggy, or even Swedish Chef is." Jeremy said.

"P'shaw, you all are just so wrapped up in your pathetic child-like minds to notice the truth" he rebutted.

Again, they were able to knock this 'fact' down.

"Mate, if cartoons and puppets are only for children, then why is it that adults are the ones who create them?" Eliza asked curiously.

"And you're seriously calling US 'childlike'?" Jeremy asked "weren't you the only one over 12 or 13 seeing the Stumpleberry Finkbat movies?"

Albert was red in the face.

"I don't have to take this from you low-minded jerks!" he said, and stormed off.

They all sighed in relief.

"Good, now that he's out of our hair, we can continue" Eliza said.

"Anyway; did you know that the Muppets were actually created and filmed in the UK?" she started.

"Really?" Stacy asked "No kidding!"

"Yeah, the studio that Disney has is a fake" she continued…

Candace was standing by the staircase alone, trying to avoid any attention, in case Jeremy saw her. She really didn't want to answer that question.

"Well, hey there Candace, why are you standing here all by your lonesome self?" she heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up and saw her Grandma Betty.

"Oh, hey grandma, it's nothing, just…" she started.

Her Grandma could already see that something was on her mind.

"Alrighty dear, don't try lying to your grandma; I can see right through ya!" she told her.

Candace looked up in disbelief.

"After all; your mom had to learn it from someone!" she emphasized.

Candace sighed.

"Well, okay…" she said.

"You see, Jeremy wants to take me to see 'The Muppets' since his little sister is sick at home, but I don't wanna go since I don't like them, but I'm afraid that if I tell him that I don't want to go that he'll want to break up with me" she vented out.

She began to ramble more, but she forgot something about her grandmother; she liked to ask questions, but didn't listen to the answers often.

"Oh, the Muppets, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah, Grandma, and I-" Candace tried to continue.

"Well, wouldn't ya know it, I actually brought some of your mom's old Muppet videos from when she was younger, since I knew that movie was coming out today." she told her.

She walked out of the room for a few minutes, leaving Candace there in a state of confusion. A few more minutes later, she came back in, her arms full of videotapes.

"I think that these might be pretty interesting to ya, hon" she said, handing them to her.

Candace looked at them for a second. 'The Muppet Movie' from 1979, 'The Muppets take Manhattan' from 1984 and 'The Muppets Christmas Carol' from 1992.

She sighed in exasperation from this.

"Hey Candace, what you got there?" she heard another new voice say.

She looked down and saw Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends with them.

"Just some of mom's old tapes that Grandma gave me" she said, handing it to him for no reason.

Phineas looked at them as Candace walked away.

"The Muppets, huh?" he said.

"Ferb," he said, getting his friends hopes up at what they thought he was gonna say.

"We should ask mom about these, huh?" he finished.

"Aw…" their friends said in disappointment as Ferb nodded

"Why yes, I actually was pretty much a fan of the Muppets when they originally came out" Linda told Phineas as she put some chopped potatoes in a pot of boiling water.

" 'Pretty much'? Tiana asked with a smirk as she was stirring something in a pot next to her.

"Sis; you were obsessed with them as a kid" she reminded her.

"Eye's on the pasta T," Linda said to her.

Phineas and Ferb were the only younger ones in the kitchen, since there were so many of the mothers in the kitchen cooking, not many people could get in. It was so crowded that Heinz, Lawrence, and Roger were assigned to cook the turkeys in the deep fryer (which they didn't use often), in the garage.

Linda then noticed the tapes in their hands.

"And I guess my forgetful mother didn't remember that I bought all those tapes, the complete 5 seasons, and even more videos when they all came out on DVD." she told them.

"Really, where are they?" Phineas asked.

Linda could see the interest in both of their eyes, and a smile came upon her face.

"Charlene" she said to Vanessa's mother, who was next to her, preparing a batch of rolls (made from scratch) to put in the oven.

"I need to take care of something."

"Do you think you could watch this pot and use this-" she pointed at the electric mixer "-when the potatoes get tender."

"No problem, Linda" Charlene said, as she put the rolls in the oven, and set the timer "I'm already done with what I needed to do."

Linda had Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Vanessa come up to the attic with them.

"You know, your father isn't the only one who saved pieces of his childhood in here" she said to Phineas and Ferb as she moved a couple of boxes around.

"And if I remember from spring cleaning last year" she said aloud.

"My Muppets collection should be riiiiiight…"

She turned around, and blew some dust off of a shoebox.

"Here" she finished, showing the box read 'Linda's Muppet Stuff' on it. She took this box down off of the shelf and opened it.

"So here's my Muppet movies" she said, taking them out of the box. They were not only the movies their grandmother had given Candace, this time on DVD, but also about 6 more movies.

"Oh, and here's the collection of 'The Muppet Show' series on DVD." she said, taking out 5 DVD box sets, and handing it to them.

"I think you might like seeing this season the most, Vanessa" she said, handing her a DVD of the 3rd season.

"Why?" she asked.

Linda smiled "Alice Cooper guest starred on one episode." she told her.

Vanessa held it tighter, the edges of her fingers going white by her grip.

"Really?!" she asked.

Linda nodded.

"COOL!" she said, her hands trembling a bit.

"Actually, every episode of 'The Muppet Show' had at least one guest star." she said, as she closed up the empty box.

They got out from the attic as Linda continued.

"Back in my career as a pop-star, when it was all still new to me, I tried to get a spot as a guest star" she told them, as she closed the attic door, Phineas and Ferb carrying the DVDs.

"Jim Henson, the creator of the Muppets, was all in for it, but my record company kept telling me I was too good for that show." she went on.

"Even when it was good enough for Alice Cooper?" Vanessa asked.

Linda nodded, and then said "I actually tried using that as an argument, as well as using other stars like Elton John, Dianna Ross, Sylvester Stallone, The Cast of Star Wars, and even Johnny Cash, and my record company kept telling me that with the potential I had, I would make all those stars old news."

"But you didn't?" Isabella asked her, sympathetically.

Linda nodded sadly.

"Nope, not a chance." she said.

Then she looked at the DVDs in their hands.

"And you know, if I had just quit my record company when I started off, and went on the show by my own choice, I probably could've been on that new 'Green Album' that's out right now." she said sadly.

She sighed.

"Well, can't live in the past" she said, shrugging.

"Enjoy those DVDs kids" she said, as they came upon Phineas and Ferb's room, and she went back downstairs.

After a few hours, once noon rolled around, Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, and the fireside girls, had watched about 6 episodes of The Muppet Show, and were entertained thoroughly by each of them (Vanessa was still watching the Alice Cooper episode for the 3rd time on Ferb's laptop.)

"Wow, these guys were sure entertaining when they were around" Phineas said, as he ejected the DVD from the player connected to their TV in their room.

"And even after their show ended, they still did pretty good" Isabella said, showing a few things she had researched and found on his laptop.

Even after their show had ended, many of the Muppet movies had made millions, and after the Muppets were bought out by Disney, their fame increased even more. And what with the movie coming out today, the box office rates were already soaring.

"Imagine how great it would be if we could see these guys in person" Buford said.

"Well, all we have to do is get some basic felt material, and we could create our own Muppet puppets" Baljeet said obviously, narrowly missing a flick on the head by Buford.

"No, th-that wouldn't be the same thing…" Phineas said slowly.

He started to get the look on his face that everyone in the room recognized; he was starting to come up with a brilliant idea.

"What would be really cool is if we could meet the actual Muppets, in person." Phineas said, as he began to think even more.

The gears were turning fastly in his head, and no sooner did his previous sentence escape his mouth, the idea finally came to his head.

"Ferb" he said, getting his brother's attention "I know what we're gonna do today!"

Their friends couldn't help but cheer after hearing those words (even Vanessa had managed to hear it with her headphones on.)

* * *

**Well, this is part one! Stay tuned for Part 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

"So, some of you guys might remember our old photo transporter, right?" Phineas asked, as they took out some old blueprints and set it up on the picnic table in the backyard.

"Right" Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet said.

"I don't," Vanessa said "what was that?"

"A device that we used to transport anything in the world to our backyard, as long as we had a photo of it" Phineas explained.

"Well what does that have to do with meeting the Muppets in person?" she asked, as she went over and stood next to Ferb, looking at the blueprints.

"Well, by making a few minor modifications, we can use it to make whatever is on, not only a picture, to life, but by hooking up our laptops, it will work with videos as well!" Phineas explained, as he and Ferb erased some of the basic components off the page, and replaced them with different parts.

"And you don't think that everyone in the house won't notice?" Isabella asked.

"Well, what with all the different things people are doing inside, they may be to distracted" Ferb said, as he took out a protractor and got down to eye level with the blueprint.

"That, and after our mom saw such a perfect pile that we created, she didn't want anyone messing it up." Phineas explained, pointing at the leaves on the other side of the tree, which hadn't moved an inch.

"Seriously Candy, just tell him you don't wanna go, he won't mind" Stacy told her, as she and Candace went into her room.

"And let him be disappointed again?" she said to her, as she closed the door "Stacy, he was already looking forward to taking little Suzy to the movie, and he was let down."

"Oh c'mon, he won't be disappointed." Stacy told her "just tell him."

"But I CAN'T, Stacy." Candace insisted "How can I tell him that I don't want to go, when he himself is looking forward to going to it so much?"

Stacy was about to interject, when they began to hear noises coming from the backyard.

They both looked out the window and saw that Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends were working on a new invention.

"Oh, c'mon, even on a holiday they can't take a break?!" Candace said.

"C'mon Stacy, let's get down there and see what they're up to" she said, charging for the door.

"Alright guys, I think we have everything all set up." Phineas said.

They had made dramatic changes to their previous project; the whole object was rectangular, with a countertop and cabinets on the side to place things, the space where anything would appear was a square area big enough for all of them to stand in, with a circular target in the center, and attached to it was Phineas's laptop for the device to take objects or people from any video or picture (be it from a DVD or online.) And since it was solar powered, they were able to use this without wasting any power, since plenty of it was being used for preparing dinner.

"We'll be able to get every last Muppet of any shape or size in and out from this machine without overheating it, and will be able to save the machine for another time" he explained.

After all, what with their machines not disappearing anymore, they had to take them apart themselves. So they just made their machines able to fold down to pocket size, and were able to put it away for another time.

He and Ferb grabbed a box of protective goggles, and set it on the counter area on the side of the machine.

Phineas looked up at the machine.

"Well guys, we've played the music, we've lighted the lights, so…" he said.

He turned around.

"Are you guys ready to meet the Muppets?" he asked.

"Ready" they all said, as they all put on their goggles.

"You do the honors Ferb" Phineas said, handing Ferb his laptop.

Ferb zoomed in on an image of Kermit, paused the video (the Muppets remake of Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody'), and then pressed 'enter'.

A light flashed inside the area, and after it faded, in front of their very eyes was, the one and only, Kermit the Frog!

They removed their goggles to get a better look at him. They were all so excited, until they saw a problem; he wasn't moving.

Phineas walked forward, trying to see what was wrong. He waved his hands in front of the frog's eyes, but he wouldn't budge. He looked back at the video and he and Ferb saw the problem; Kermit was frozen in the same position he was on the video.

Ferb pressed 'play', and after a smaller flash of light, the Frog came fully to life.

He squinted for a bit, adjusting to the light, and rubbed his eyes after the flash.

"Wow, that was a rush…" he said to himself.

He stepped out from the target, and then realized where he was, and who he was with. He looked at them curiously, as if he had never seen people before.

Finally, he spoke.

"Uh, where in the world am I?" he asked them.

"And who in the world are all of you?" he asked, pointing a flipper at them.

Phineas and Ferb were the first ones to introduce themselves.

"Mr. Frog, I'm Phineas" Phineas said, holding a hand out "and this is my brother, Ferb." he indicated Ferb, who was right next to him.

Kermit shook hands with the both of them.

"This is Isabella and Vanessa" Phineas said, leading him over towards them.

They both giggled in pure glee at the fact that they were shaking hands with him, which made the frog smile a bit.

After many introductions, Kermit said "well it's very fine and dandy to meet you all, but, like I asked earlier; where am I?"

Phineas led him over to their device again.

"Well, with this invention that Ferb and I created, we were able to take you from this-" he held up the DVD "-and out here into the real world."

Kermit looked at the laptop, and at the video, which was paused once more.

"Well, gee, that seems pretty cool" he said, looking closer at the video.

He looked at Phineas.

"But why did you?" he asked.

Phineas smiled.

"We all just wanted the honor of meeting you in person" he told him.

Kermit smiled [they thought] again at that.

"Well that's very nice and all, but I don't know if I could stay here very long" he told them.

"My friends need me there with them; they'll fall apart without me" he told them, pointing at the video.

"Oh, no problem; we'll bring them here" Phineas said, walking over to the laptop.

"Well, I guess that'll work, but will we be able to get back?" Kermit asked, looking up at the transporting device that made things appear in the target.

"Of course; this thing works both ways" Phineas told him.

"Cover your eyes" he said to Kermit, as he put his goggles on again.

Kermit covered his eyes as Ferb zoomed in on an image of Miss Piggy, and Phineas pressed enter.

After another flash of light, right there, where Kermit had entered, was Miss Piggy. And, just like with Kermit, after the smaller flash of light faded, she began to move and speak.

"Woah, what in the world?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

Without even noticing who else was there, she saw Kermit standing in between Phineas and Ferb, his eyes still covered. She walked up right in front of him just in time to when he opened up his eyes, she was right in front of him.

"Peek-a-boo, Kermy!" she said.

"DAH!" he said in surprise, jumping back, and with his frog legs, he ended up slamming backwards, head-first, into a tree branch.

He fell to the ground, his head spinning. Instantly, Miss Piggy and the kids rushed over to him.

"Oh, Kermy, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Miss Piggy asked frantically in concern.

After he was able to stand up, he looked right at her.

"Piggy, please don't scare me like that ever, EVER again!" he told her.

After the shock was over, Miss Piggy finally got a good look around, and saw who was there.

"Um, Kermy; where are we?" she asked him, not exactly noticing the others around her.

So Kermit introduced her to everyone there, and then told her where they were and how they got there. Miss Piggy nodded the whole time, and after absorbing this information, she had only one question on her mind.

"Do you think you could do that with all of our friends?" Piggy asked Phineas, looking at the device.

"Of course, but unfortunately, only one at a time" Phineas told her.

"Aw c'mon man, isn't there any way to speed that up?" Buford asked in exasperation at the thought of such a long process.

"Yeah, it'll take all day if you try to get every one of the Muppets here 'only one at a time'." Vanessa supported.

"Well…" Phineas said, bringing a hand to his chin.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, and then Ferb pointed up at the device above the target, showing how it pointed down at the target.

"Maybe…" he said, with a slight smile.

He and Ferb grabbed a ladder, turned the device outwards at the entire yard, since the project was built in the corner. Phineas then took his laptop off of the device, hooked up a wireless connection, and they all ran to the corner all the way at the other end of the yard.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Phineas said "cover your eyes everyone!"

They all did this, and as he and Ferb both pressed 'enter' once more, a flash of light spread across the entire yard!

After Candace had made it through the whole crowd of people in the house (narrowly avoiding Jeremy), and then they saw a light just fading across the yard. And in the place of the light was an entire assortment of Muppets!

"Okay, now this is just ridiculous" Candace said.

She opened the door and walked out, and was instantly squished between 2 large Muppets. Stacy, on the other hand, was perfectly okay, having narrowly avoided this.

"Oh, come ON!" Candace said, pushing these two off of her.

She shoved her way through the crowd of felt-covered puppets, while Stacy followed, apologizing for Candace. After a few minutes, Candace finally found Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends talking to Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog, trying to find a way to get control over the crowd.

"I think we made a mistake" she managed to hear Phineas say.

"Ya think?" she asked, getting his attention.

Phineas looked up at her and smiled, until he saw the frown on her face.

"Oh, hey Candace" he said.

Her eyebrows furrowed at his cheery attitude.

"Phineas, why, why, why, WHY can't you take a single day off on your inventions?" she asked.

"Why do you always have to ruin every day, even holidays?!"

Phineas barely heard a word she said.

He looked at Ferb, whom looked at him and they both agreed silently that they had to quiet everyone down. Ferb took a bullhorn out of a cabinet that they built onto the machine, and gave it to Miss Piggy.

They all plugged their ears (except for Candace and the rest of the Muppets) and Piggy yelled at the top of her lungs "QUIE-E-E-E-E-ET!"

Instantly, all conversation stopped, as well as a ringing started in Candace's ears. Before Candace could react to this, Kermit hopped up on top of the counter of the invention.

"Guys, I know a lot of you are wondering where we are and what is going on here, and Piggy and I can answer this very simply if you'll listen up." he said.

He pointed where everyone was standing.

"We are, right now, in the town of Danville, and we were brought here by-" he started.

"These brilliant young boys" Piggy said, pushing Phineas and Ferb a bit forward so they could all see them.

"They wanted us here so they and their friends could meet all of us." Kermit said.

"Oui" Piggy said, starting to speak French "They've seen our show and many of Moi's movies."

"Um, our movies, Piggy" Kermit corrected, looking down at her.

"Yeah, whatever" she said, her tone apparently meaning that she would like to roll her eyes, but she wasn't able to.

"So I think it would be a good idea for us to get along with them, and show them some good, old fashioned, Muppet style fun, okay?" he asked.

They all cheered in agreement.

"Well, not if I have anything to say about it; I'm telling mom!" Candace said, and stormed towards the house, shoving her way through once more.

At the mention of their mother, Phineas and Ferb both gasped.

"We almost forgot" Phineas said for him and Ferb as Kermit hopped down.

"Yeah, Phineas's mom is a huge fan of your original show" Isabella said.

"And she wanted to guest star once, but she couldn't" Phineas told him.

Kermit nodded.

"I totally understand Phineas, but, you know, we didn't exactly let just average people on our show."

"Not to be rude or anything," Fozzie Bear said, adjusting his hat "but mostly famous people guest starred."

"Yeah, anyone who was, would be, or wanted to be, anyone, guest starred on our show" Gonzo said, narrowly avoiding accidentally poking noses with Phineas.

Phineas nodded back.

"But there's actually something about that" he told them (mostly just to Kermit) "our mom wasn't average when your show was around; she was a famous pop star."

Kermit seemed more interested at this.

"Oh really, who?" he asked.

"Lindana" Ferb said.

At that, almost everyone gasped.

"Oh really?" Kermit said.

"Cool!" Fozzie added.

"Far out!" Gonzo said.

"Never heard of her" Miss Piggy said, tossing her hair back.

Kermit turned to her, and put his hands on his waist.

"Why, of course you did, Piggy, we got so many fan letters from her, "You the most" Gonzo interjected.

"True" Kermit said, nodding at him.

He turned back to Miss Piggy "and she wanted to guest star so badly, but her record company wouldn't allow her, remember?" he told her.

Piggy shrugged.

"Eh, vaguely…" she said, turning up her snout.

"And then her record label dumped her, literally the DAY after our show ended" he told her.

"I thought it was because she threw a diva tantrum" Fozzie asked.

"Yeah, something like de Piggy would do, O-Kay?" Pepe the King Prawn said.

Before Miss Piggy could yell at Pepe, Phineas interrupted them by talking to Kermit.

"Maybe that's why she threw her diva tantrum, and was fired." he said to Kermit "So why don't we try recreating the Muppet show and trick her into thinking that she's on it?"

"Well, why trick her, why don't you just ask her to come out here?" Kermit asked him, indicating the door into the house.

"Yeah, where is she?" Rizzo the Rat asked.

"Inside cooking dinner, along with the rest of the neighborhood mothers" Vanessa told him.

A lot of them were confused.

"Well, uh, why are they cooking this early, and why do they have so many people?" Scooter asked him.

"Well, duh; cause it's Thanksgiving!" Buford said obliviously.

"THANKSGIVING?!" a lot of the food-based Muppets said in shock.

They all started running around, panicking.

"Thunksgeefing?" Swedish Chef said "I need tu stert de cuukeeng!"

"Way to go Buford" Vanessa said, slapping him over the head, causing him to fall forward.

To get everyone else to stop panicking, Phineas grabbed an air-horn and blasted it above his head. A lot of the Muppets stopped in place and covered wherever their ears were.

"Guys, calm down, we already have every last item of food in the house and no one is going to try to use you as food." Phineas told them.

They all gave a sigh in relief.

"Vhet ebuoot me-a?" Swedish Chef asked, revealing a cooking knife.

"Nope, not even you, Chef" Kermit told him.

"Eh, dungeet…" he said, slouching.

"Anyway guys; let's start getting things ready!" Phineas said.

Candace had tried to get her mother to come and see what the boys were doing, but what with her still working on Thanksgiving dinner, (even with there being plenty of other people to relieve her of her 'duties' as the head cook) she sent Candace out of the kitchen.

"Dangit, if it's not one thing it's the other, and now, with the boys invention, and proof of it, RIGHT in the backyard, she still won't come and see it!" Candace ranted.

"Well, you know that you could've gotten one of those Muppets and brought them in as proof." Stacy told her, flipping through a copy of 'Quazmo' magazine.

Only a second later did Stacy regret saying this.

"Stacy you're a GENIUS!" Candace said.

She instantly rushed out of her room, and ran down the stairs to get to the back yard.

But right when she was almost there, she saw Vanessa and Isabella with her mom's attention, and not being yelled at.

'Okay, not fair' she thought.

And before she could get to either of them, Jeremy finally found her.

"Finally, Candace, I've been trying to talk to you all day" he told her, blocking her view.

"Oh, uh, hey Jeremy" she said, getting on her tip-toes, trying to see past him.

He didn't seem to notice this.

"Look Candace, if you really don't want to see The Muppets with me, I'll totally understand, and I won't be disappointed" he told her.

Candace barely heard half of what he said.

"Jeremy, if you will just move for a minute, I'll be seeing The Muppets with you right now." she told her.

Jeremy thought that what she meant was that she would see the movie with him.

"Well, thanks Candace" he told her, and before she could move again, he kissed her right on the lips.

Candace instantly forgot about what she was trying to do as she got lost in the sensation.

After he broke it he told her "but the movie isn't for another couple of hours."

"Thanks for finally answering me, though." he told her.

She waved giddily as he walked away, but then remembered what she was trying to do.

But her mom, Isabella, and Vanessa were already out of sight.

"Drat…" she said.

What had happened during this time was that Isabella and Vanessa were convincing Linda that, after being up for so many hours, even earlier than anyone in the neighborhood, that she should take a nap.

The rest of the mothers were agreeing with them.

"I agree Linda, you've been working your fingers to the bone to make dinner great," Charlene said "and a quick nap wouldn't hurt."

"Si, si, we can handle everything in here" Vivian told her.

"Yeah, sis, just go take a nap and we'll wake you up for dinner" Vivian said.

Linda let out a yawn.

"Well, if everyone's all for it, I guess it would be alright." she said.

Isabella and Vanessa grabbed each of her hands to lead her to her room.

"Oh, please, girls, I can get to bed myself." she said, but smiled at the kind act.

"Oh, no problem Mrs. Flynn" Isabella insisted.

"Yeah, we just want to help." Vanessa told her.

"Well, thank you" Linda said, smiling again.

As this went on, Phineas, Ferb, along with Kermit were going over the plans to make a replica of the Muppet theatre.

"You know, even though you probably have enough room in this backyard of yours, I don't know why you can't just teleport your mother into it from this machine?" He wondered, tapping the side of it next to the countertop that they had the blueprints on.

"Well, we don't know if it would work using actual people" Phineas told him "we don't want to make any mistakes, we already pushed the limit teleporting almost all of you here at once."

Kermit nodded, totally understanding "Well, I guess that makes sense."

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his Assistant Beaker had heard this conversation.

"Well, young inventors, you are missing a key point in this issue" Honeydew said to them, walking over.

Phineas and Ferb looked up at him.

"And what's that?" Phineas asked him.

Honeydew grabbed the other set of blueprints.

"Well, by my calculations, with this invention being a remodeled photo transporter-" he started.

"Great idea by the way" he added quickly.

"Me-me." Beaker added, [probably] agreeing.

"-And with that being able to transport people" he said "I think there wouldn't be any problem transporting your mother from wherever she is and onto our show."

He grabbed the set of 'The Muppet Show' DVD box sets.

"Just pop in the final season, scan the background of the last episode, and then make a replica and we'll all go inside with the memories that we have and go along with it." he told them.

A lot of them agreed with this.

"You know, that actually seems like a great idea" Kermit said.

"Well, yeah, and it seems a bit more simple" Phineas agreed.

"Me-me; me-me-me. Me-meme-meme meme, ma, muh?" Beaker said, pointing over at their pile of leaves.

The step-brothers were confused.

"Um sorry, didn't catch that…" Phineas told him.

"He said" Kermit told them " 'besides; do you want to take the chance of ruining the perfect leaf pile that you created over there by building a theatre?'."

Before anything else could be said, though, the mention of a leaf pile caught a certain Muppet's attention.

"Leaf pile?" said Animal, the drummer of the Muppet Band, Electric Mayhem.

He finally saw the pile, since Beaker was still pointing.

"Ah, Leaf Pile! Leaf Pile! LEAF PILE!" he said excitedly, and started running before Sergeant Floyd Pepper, the bassist of the band, could grab his chain collar.

"Animal, no!" they all shouted.

But it was too late.

"CANNONBALL!" Animal shouted, and jumped in, ruining the pile, and making it spread across half of the yard.

Animal looked up, breathing heavily.

"Oops" he said, when he saw everyone's faces.

"Sorry…" he said, looking down, ashamed.

Both Phineas and Ferb sighed.

"Let's get the rakes." Phineas told Ferb.

He nodded.

They were going to do this, until Phineas heard the walkie-talkie that was in his pocket buzz. He took it out.

"Hey Isabella, what's going on?" he asked, pressing the button on the side, then letting it go to hear the reply.

"You're mom's finally asleep, and we're ready to enact the plan." she told him.

"Oh, good, do you have the device I gave you?" he asked her.

"Yep" Isabella told him through the walkie-talkie.

She took out a device that looks a lot like a price-gun, but with a large screen on the other side, and a laser pointer on top of the scanner.

"Alright, use it to scan our mom, and then use it to put her old Lindana outfit back on." Phineas told her.

"Okay, Phinny, over and out." she said.

She stepped quietly into the room with Vanessa, and they both went to the side of the bed.

She aimed the device at Linda, since they were on the side that Linda was facing.

It scanned Linda from head to toe, and picked up her DNA pattern.

"Linda Flynn-Fletcher" read on the screen, since the volume was off.

At this, many of her outfits appeared on the side of the screen. After looking for a minute, Vanessa noticed the Lindana outfit, and used the finger pad to drag it onto the picture of Linda on the screen.

After finalizing this process, a beam shot out at Linda from the laser pointer, and she was instantly in her old Lindana outfit, along with her larger hairstyle and make-up.

They both smiled and squealed quietly, and high-fived lightly as not to wake Linda up.

"Ready to go Phineas" Isabella told him.

"Okay, a little change in plans, but we're ready" Phineas told her.

"How little?" Vanessa asked.

"We're going to transport our mom onto a digital remake of the Muppet Theatre that Bunsen and Beaker have created on Ferb's Laptop." he answered "So we're just going to extend the scanner, throw it in reverse, and use it to send our mom into it."

"Wait, Bunsen and Beaker created this?" Isabella asked.

Phineas cocked an eye-brow, confused, but answered "uh, yeah…"

"Why?" he asked.

He could hear them stifling a laugh.

"Has, uh, Beaker gotten hurt yet?" Isabella asked.

Phineas finally laughed at this.

"Kinda impossible since all they did was use a computer, so-" he started.

Suddenly, for no reason, the Laptop snapped shut, right onto Beaker's hand.

"AAH-UHHH!" he shrieked in pain.

Isabella and Vanessa heard this, and Isabella took her thumb off the button.

They looked in the room, and thankfully, all Linda did was turn over.

"What was that?" Isabella asked.

"You jinxed it" Phineas answered simply, trying not to laugh.

They both laughed at that.

Bunsen had flipped the laptop back up, only to see if the file was still up (it was) instead of seeing if Beaker was okay. So Ferb looked over Beaker's hand, which didn't seem to be hurt that bad.

"Okay, Phineas, ready to go" Bunsen told him, giving a thumbs-up.

Phineas gave him one back.

He went on the other side of the machine, and flipped a switch. A tiny screen appeared, along with a joystick and two buttons. He grabbed this joystick, and an image appeared on the screen. He pressed one of the buttons and the device above the target area shot out, and with a camera on top of it, Phineas was able to use the joystick to guide it to the shortest route to their mom's window.

After getting a full view of their mom, sleeping peacefully on her bed, and seeing the dressing room that the guests always stayed in on the Muppet Show on the laptop in Bunsen's hands, he pressed 'enter' and the light flashed on his screen, and his mom went from her bed, into the chair inside the dressing room, still sleeping.

"Alright guys, are you ready to head back in and help our mom's dream come true?" he asked the cast of the Muppets behind him, as Bunsen handed him a pair of goggles.

"Ready!" they all said in unison, everything they needed in hand.

"No, not really" he heard Statler and Waldorf, the two old Muppets that always heckled the other Muppets during every show, both say.

The whole time, while everyone was working, they had been sitting at Phineas and Ferb's spot underneath the tree.

"Yeah I can think of something better to do, actually" Statler said.

"What's that?" Waldorf asked him.

"Anything but that!" Statler replied.

"DOH-HOHOHOHOHO!" they both started laughing.

Phineas had waited until they both finished, and then said "alright; here we go!" as he aimed the camera at all of them and with another press of 'Enter' the beam shot, covered all of them, and with a flash of light, they all appeared on the laptop screen.

"Let's do this, guys!" Kermit said, as he took his regular place just off of the stage near the curtains.

* * *

**Will Phineas and Ferb's plan work? Will Linda's dream come true? Find out in the next part!**

**I do not own the Muppets or Phineas and Ferb!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Linda still slept, she felt someone tap her on the back.

"Miss Lindana, you have to get up!" she heard.

She finally opened her eyes, let out a yawn, stretched, and then rubbed her eyes.

"Is it time for dinner?" she asked.

"Um, actually no Miss Lindana, the show's about to start" she heard the same voice say.

"Show, what show?" she said.

Then, as she looked around, she saw that she wasn't in her room anymore, she was in a dressing room. And, as she spun around in the chair she was in (which was in front of a make-up mirror), she saw a member of the Muppet crew; Scooter, the backstage 'gofer'.

"Don't you remember Miss Lindana?" he asked her.

Before she could answer, or ask why he was calling her that, since she didn't go by that name anymore, he began explaining, having her follow him.

"You wanted to guest star on this show, but after about the 10th time that your record company said 'No'-" he said, as they exited the dressing room.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a fish came whizzing by, and two seconds later, it turned around, passed by them again, and a Muppet with a small moustache and a red and white suit caught it.

"Ha-ey!" he said.

"Lew, Kermit and I both told you not to throw those things backstage anymore" Scooter told him, pointing at him.

"Hey, I can't help it, every time I try to throw these things away, they come straight back!" he said, and with another throw, it flew past them again.

Scooter sighed.

"Where was I?" he said to Linda.

"Oh yeah," he said "-so after your record company threatened to drop you off of their label if you asked again, you quit, used the money you made from your concerts to release your debut album, and came on the show afterwards." he finished.

Linda looked in a mirror that they passed by, and finally got a good look at herself.

She was back in her old pop star clothes, along with her hairstyle and make-up, and she was amazed.

She looked around and saw that she was in the backstage area of the Muppet show.

"So this is real?" she asked Scooter "I'm actually a guest star on the Muppet Show?!"

Scooter nodded.

"The very same show, Miss Lindana." he told her.

He began to walk down a set of stairs near the stage.

"And if you'll come with me, the show is about to start." he told her, beginning to move faster.

As Linda looked over and saw that the curtains drawn.

All the Muppets were taking their positions, and Scooter had led her to an area backstage "-where Kermit will introduce you to the audience." he said.

Then she began to hear the music, and from a television set backstage, she saw the opening sequence of the Muppet show.

The giant sign with the shows title on top opened up from the hole in the 'O' in 'show' and Kermit the Frog popped out.

"It's the Muppet show, with our very special guest star; Lindana!" he yelled.

"YAAAAAAAY!" he shouted, failing his arms, as the sign went up.

She saw Zoot, the saxophone player of Electric Mayhem blowing his sax as Animal played his drums, getting the hype started. After this, Rowlf the Dog played a few notes on his piano, and the curtains opened.

On the bottom row of the 5 rows on stage, five of the biggest Muppets came out, then, as the music continued to play, more Muppets (mostly female) came out, singing on the row above them.

"It's time to play the music!" they sang "It's time to light the lights!"

They stopped when they reached the end, stuck their heads out, and sang "It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight!"

Then, on the row above them, more Muppets (these ones male) came out singing in deeper voices "It's time to put on makeup!"

"It's time to dress up right!"

They stopped when the reached the end and poked their heads out.

"It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight!"

Then the camera changed to the box seats where Statler and Waldorf were singing

"Why do we always come here?" Waldorf sang.

"I guess we'll never know" Statler sang.

"It's like a kind of torture-" Waldorf sang.

"To have to watch this show!" they both sang.

Animal played his drums a bit louder, and then Lips, the trumpet player of Electric Mayhem began to blow a catchy beat to match the theme song.

As he ended, the Muppets began to sing again.

"And now let's get things started!" they sang.

"Why don't you get things started?" The audience of Muppets sang back.

"It's time to get things started" Kermit sang from his area in the center between Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy "On the-"

The rest of the cast joined in "most sensational, inspirational, CELEBRATIONAL, MUPPETATIONAL!"

"This! Is! What! We! Call! The! Muh-pet SHOOOOWWW!"

Then the title appeared again, with Gonzo in the 'O' this time. He blew a trumpet, and fire blasted out. He stopped blowing, ceasing the fire, and looked in it.

"That's the last time I eat a spicy Burrito before the show!" he said out to the audience.

The whole audience cheered as the Muppets cleared the stage and the curtains dropped.

"Okay Miss Lindana, we need you to get out onstage with Electric Mayhem, if you don't mind" Scooter told her, giving her a light shove and then having him follow her.

The band was behind her on top of a set of giant steps; Animal on his drums at the top, Janice and Floyd on their guitars on the steps below them, Zoot and Lips on the bottom and Dr. Teeth on his keyboard near her.

"Are you ready, Miss Lindana?" Dr. Teeth asked her, his gold tooth shining in the light.

Linda didn't even need to think.

She smiled and said "you bet!"

Kermit came back out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he said "allow me to introduce a woman who risked her whole career just to get here, and will now perform her biggest hit for us; LINDANA!" he said, and then left the stage.

Back in Danville, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were all gathered around the screen, watching the show.

Isabella gasped.

"Wait, doesn't your mom lip-sing?" she asked Phineas.

Phineas nodded and said "no worry; I gave Kermit the song on a tape so they could play it."

The curtains rolled up, and the band started playing. After the intro was over, Linda began. But what shocked a lot of them the most was that she actually WAS singing, even when the tape was being played backstage.

"I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharon-a!" Linda sang.

The 3-note beat was played again.

"And I don't wanna study, work or stay home-a!"

"She's Lindana…" Floyd, Dr. Teeth, and Janice sang.

"LINDANA!" Animal yelled from behind his drum-set.

"I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!" Linda sang.

"She wants to have fun" Janice, Floyd, and Dr. Teeth sang again.

"FUN!" Animal yelled.

"I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!"

"She's Lindana…"

"I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!"

"She wants to have fun!"

"I wanna, wanna, wanna have-" Linda sang.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Linda and the whole band sang together.

The 3 note-beat was played again,

"I'm not Veronica or Alison or Da-na!"

Again, the beat was played.

"And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a!"

"She's Lindana…" Floyd, Dr. Teeth, and Janice sang.

"LINDANA!" Animal yelled.

"I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!" Linda sang.

"She wants to have fun" Janice, Floyd, and Dr. Teeth sang again.

"FUN!" Animal yelled.

"I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!"

"She's Lindana…"

"I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!"

"She wants to have fun!"

"I wanna, wanna, wanna have-" Linda sang.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Linda and the whole band sang together.

The beat was played one last time, and the audience cheered.

Up in the box seats, as the audience cheered, Statler and Waldorf began to talk.

"You know, I wonder if she really does want to have fun?" Waldorf asked.

"You old fool, she just said that down there on the stage!" Statler said, pointing down.

"But if she really wanted to have fun-" Waldorf started.

"Yeah?" Statler asked.

"Why'd she come on THIS show?" Waldorf finished.

"DO-HOHOHOHOHOHO!" they laughed.

As the band cleared the stage, Linda bowed one last time and ran backstage.

"Great work Miss Lindana" Kermit told her, as he held out a fin to shake.

Linda shook it and smiled in pure glee.

"Oh, that was so fun!" she said, jumping up and down a little.

"Well you said that you wanted to have it, so I'm happy you did" Kermit joked.

"Well thanks for having me on the show" she said to him.

Kermit nodded.

"It's our pleasure, and we're happy you came" he told her truthfully.

Kermit looked like he had something on his mind, but was to nervous to ask.

"So I was wondering…" he finally said.

"Yeah?" Linda asked.

"Well, I haven't sang on stage in a while, and I haven't sung a duet in a while either, so how would you like to sing on stage with me?" he asked her.

Linda could barely contain her excitement.

"YES! Of course!" she said.

"Okay, so you're okay with 'Rainbow Connection' as a finale?" he asked.

She nodded, wanting to scream in excitement, but suppressing it.

"Alright Miss Lindana, just go relax in your dressing room for a little bit, and I'll have Scooter call you on, okay?" he said.

"Alright, thanks Kermit" she said, and went up the steps and into the room.

"Alright, 'Muppet Labs' on stage!" Kermit called.

"Wait, did you guys only put one of your mom's songs on that tape?" Isabella asked Phineas.

Both he and Ferb shook their heads.

"We took a recording of our mom's song, made a digital file of her singing voice, and then used it to create a recording of 'Rainbow Connection' using her singing voice." Phineas explained.

"Wow, you guys think of everything…" Vanessa told them.

"Yes, yes we do" Ferb said.

Phineas nodded, and directed their attention back at the screen.

Candace glared out the window as she saw her brothers, their male friends, and the fireside girls all working in the back yard.

"I can't believe it, one of their all time BIGGEST inventions, and my mom's sleeping through it.

She was saying this aloud, but to herself, even though Stacy, Eliza and Jenny, whom had just showed up with her parents, were there with her. Jeremy was downstairs, helping the guys out with the turkeys.

Eliza, who had been strumming on her own electric guitar, plugged into Candace's amplifier, went over to the window and saw the same thing Candace was.

"Well, I don't know why you're so against this Candace; with little brothers like this, I'd think your life would always be interesting" she said to her.

Candace didn't look back at her, as she glared out the window even more.

"Yeah, and didn't you sort of abandon trying to bust them on their awesome inventions?" Jenny asked, as Stacy filed her nails, since they were giving each other 'mani-pedi's'.

"I only stopped doing that during the summer, since those guys have to have SOMETHING to entertain themselves" she said, looking back, sounding a bit sympathetic.

"But I don't think they should do this every single day they don't have school, especially on holidays." she said, turning her attention fully away from the window and at her friends.

"Well, I have to say that I'm kind of jealous" Eliza said, setting her guitar on one of Candace's spare stands.

All eyes turned to her.

"Really?" Candace asked her.

Eliza nodded, leaning against the wall.

"With my little brothers, the only thing they do, in even only five minutes of their spare time, is football." she told them.

"At times, I'll play with them, but it just gets so annoying that football is the only thing that any of them can ever come up with at any time, and even if I suggest so many better things like video games, since they have the latest game systems, or even just some other sport, they won't do it, I just can't take it." she said, rubbing her temples.

She then pointed at the window.

"But at least with your brothers, they do something new every day, and it's always unique and dazzling, so I think you should count your blessings." she finished.

Candace nodded, understanding, and then noticed a flash of light outside the window.

She instantly looked out and saw all the kids rushing over to a giant screen set up.

"I think, whatever they're doing right now, they're finished with it." she stood up then.

"Well; let's go find Jeremy and join in on their fun!" she said.

They were all for it, since Stacy and Jenny were finished, and Eliza had put her guitar back in it's case.

It took them a while to get through the party crowd once more, get to the garage, and wait as Jeremy helped Lawrence put the second Turkey into the fryer.

And finally, they had made it to the backyard and saw Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, and the fireside girls all watching what they had said was 'Linda's dream' coming true.

Linda was relaxing in her dressing room, just brushing her hair and humming 'Rainbow Connection', overcome with happiness that her dream was now coming true.

All of a sudden she heard the door slam open! She turned around in the chair in front of the make-up mirror. At the door she saw Miss Piggy there. She didn't look very happy.

"Listen Miss One-Hit-Wonder!" she said, pointing at her "don't think that since you could get on this show, that you're better than you were!"

Linda was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Miss Piggy glared even more.

"I mean; STAY AWAY FROM MY KERMY!" she yelled.

Linda, after hearing this, actually laughed a little.

"Miss Piggy, really, I have no interest in Kermit at all" she told her.

Miss Piggy cocked her eye-brow, wanting to hear more.

"Seriously, I'm married and I have 2 kids and a step-son, and I'm very happy with them, I'd never try to steal Kermit from you." Linda explained.

Linda actually didn't know if she was telling the truth or not; if this was a dream, then maybe she was right, but if it really wasn't, and it was still the 80's, she wouldn't meet her first husband and have Candace and Phineas for a few more years.

She decided to leave this subject alone, though.

"Well, then, why'd he ask you to sing a duet on stage with him?" she asked.

"Oh, I never got the chance to tell him, but I actually think it would be better with the whole cast" Linda told her.

"What do you think?" she asked Miss Piggy.

She nodded "much better."

She then exited the dressing room.

Muppet Labs had just finished, leaving Beaker with only his top half, since 'Bunsen's' photo transporter ("Which is based off of a creation by two young fans of ours!" Bunsen had said) only had a picture that showed half of Beaker.

At this Piggy had confronted Kermit on the duet issue, and after a long argument, he agreed to having the whole cast on stage as well.

The entire audience was cheering for the final act (except for Statler and Waldorf, who were heckling, as usual) and Kermit came on stage, banjo strapped over his back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed this episode of the Muppet Show, and if you will, I'll ask you to give it up one more time for Lindana, as she joins the whole cast and I onstage."

The Curtains dropped, and every member of the cast was gathered at any place they could be, Linda sitting on a stool in front of a microphone next to Miss Piggy, on her own stool.

Kermit went over, un-strapping his banjo, then taking a seat in between the two, crossing his legs and holding his Banjo up.

"This is a beautiful little number I wrote a few years ago, and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as the many of us have as well" he said.

"Uh-one, two, three, four…" Dr. Teeth said at his piano along with Rowlf the dog, at his own as well.

Kermit began to strum a joyful, yet calming tune on his banjo as Rowlf and Dr. Teeth both played their piano's at the same time.

"Why are there… so many… songs about rainbows?" Kermit sang "and what's on the oooo-ther side?"

"Rainbows… are visions." Linda continued.

"But only… illusions." Miss Piggy sang.

"And rainbows have no-thing to hide." They all sang "So we've been told and some choose to be-lieve it."

"I know they're wrong, wait and see…" Kermit sang.

Then everyone joined in.

"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection…

The lovers, the dreamers, and me…"

Kermit once again played the joyful/soothing tune on his banjo, Rowlf and Dr. Teeth backing him up.

"Who said… that ev-ry wish… would be heard-and-answered?" Linda sang "When wished on the moor-ning star?"

"Somebody… thought of that… and someone believed it." Miss Piggy sang "Look what it's done so far…"

"What's so a-maz-ing that keeps us star-gazing?" They both sang "and what do we think we might see?"

Everyone joined in once more.

"Someday we'll find it; the rainbow connection…" they all sang "The lovers, the dreamers, and me…"

"All of us under its spell." Kermit sang, as Dr. Teeth and Rowlf stopped playing their pianos as he played his banjo louder.

"We know that it's probably maaah-gic!"

Rowlf and Dr. Teeth resumed.

"Have you been half asleep?" Kermit resumed "and have you heard voices?"

"I've heard them calling my name…" Linda sang.

"Is this… the sweet sound that called the young sailors?" They both sang.

"The voice might be one and the same." Miss Piggy joined in.

"I've heard it too ma-ny times to ignore it." All three sang "It's something that I'm 'sposed to be."

"Someday we'll find it…" the entire theatre sang "The rainbow connection…"

"The lovers, the dreamers, and me…"

Kermit then finished the song by finishing with an even more soothing tune that dispersed slowly.

And at that, the entire theatre burst into cheers. Some of the Muppets even noticed that Statler and Waldorf were hiding their faces, and could be heard crying!

Kermit stepped down and said "thank you all everyone, and lets hear it one more time for our special guest; Lindana!"

He indicated her, and the entire audience burst into cheers once more.

And as Linda waved out at the audience, Bunsen and Beaker (whom had his legs re-attached) snuck up on her and knocked her out with Bunsen's newly created 'sleep-spray'.

* * *

**Well, the next part is the end! I hope you enjoyed this so far! **

**I do not own Muppets and P n F!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finale:

And at that, Phineas and Ferb made their mother reappear in her room, and Isabella and Vanessa had changed her back into her regular clothes once more.

As she continued sleeping, Phineas and Ferb had beamed the main cast of the Muppets (Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, and Fozzie) and thanked them for all their help.

"Well it's great to help a dedicated fan achieve her dream," Kermit said to them.

"And we hope to see you more in the future" Gonzo said, shaking hands with Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb both nodded.

"Same here" Phineas told him "besides, I think we'll be seeing you guys after dinner to see your new movie."

"New movie?" Fozzie asked, tilting his head.

That's when Phineas and Ferb remembered that these guys only had the memories of up to 2006, they had no clue that it was five years later.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know about that" Phineas told him.

He asked Candace to grab his laptop and she handed it to him so he could show them, until Kermit stopped him.

"You know what Phineas, I think it's better that you leave this off and not spoil it for us." he told him.

His friends were disappointed and started complaining until he turned to face them.

"Guys, whatever awaits us in the future, we should save it FOR the future and not spoil it for ourselves."

They all understood, and after Isabella and Vanessa came back out, they all gave hugs and hand-shakes of good-byes, fist-bumps (Candace apologizing for her attitude earlier, and Kermit promised he'd pass it on to the others) and then, they sent every last Muppet back to where they originally got them from.

Except for Miss Piggy and Kermit…

"We actually have one more favor to ask of you guys…" Phineas told them.

He looked up at Jeremy and winked.

Jeremy already knew what they had planned.

Thanksgiving dinner was finally finished, and everyone had gathered all over the house  
wherever they could sit, getting a helping of everything that had been made.

Grace was said as everyone joined hands as well as they could with how many of them there were.

During the dinner, a few special events had happened, such as Buford and Baljeet getting the wishbone from the turkey at the kids table, and (surprisingly) Baljeet got the larger piece, Heinz and Roger finally agreeing to stop their sibling rivalry for the holidays coming up, Vanessa surprising Ferb with a sprig of mistletoe, what with Christmas coming up, and kissing him until he was numb, and Issabella and Phineas accidentally (though a few of them said Isabella planned it) sharing the same noodle from a plate of pasta until they imitated a famous movie scene.

But after dinner, and dessert, Linda had finally coaxed Lawrence into convincing that for an after dinner treat, that the whole party go to the movies, since Candace and Jeremy were going, and her dream had made her want to go so bad that she felt almost like a child.

So after the whole party had agreed (and all of the parents agreeing to only pay for themselves and their kids) they all left.

But Jeremy, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb had to stop by somewhere first…

Suzy was still in her room, in bed, like she had been all day, coughing and sneezing as she watched cartoons on the TV set in her room.

She heard a knock on the door, and said, her voice very deep and horse "come in."

The door opened and she saw Jeremy poke his head in.

"Hey there, Suzy" he said, seeing a smile come on her face.

"Hi Jeremy" she said.

"You feeling any better?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Kinda" she answered.

"Well I think I have something that'll make you feel better" he told her.

She cocked her eyebrow curiously. He then came all the way in, with a paper plate with plastic wrap over it. Underneath she could make out a slice of pumpkin pie. That was her favorite part of thanksgiving!

"Oh, thank you Jeremy!" she said, as he unwrapped it and gave it to her, handing her a fork.

She started eating it and then saw Candace come in.

"Hi Suzy" she said.

Suzy merely waved, since her mouth was full.

"Looks like you're feeling much better" she said.

Suzy nodded, still eating.

"Well there's another plate in the kitchen that my mom made for you, if you fell well enough for a real thanksgiving dinner" she told Suzy, seeing another empty soup bowl on the little table near her bed.

Suzy nodded.

"Tell her I said thanks" she said, finally finishing her slice of pie.

Candace nodded back.

Jeremy kneeled at the side of her bed, as she handed him the plate and fork.

"I'm really sorry I can't take you to the movie like we planned" he told her.

"It's okay" she told him, patting his hand, then handing him the hand sanitizer by her bed.

"But I think we have something that might make up for it" he said, using it.

He looked at Candace, who leaned out the doorway and motioned for someone to come in.

And the two 'people' who came in shocked Suzie out of her mind; Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog.

She gasped so deeply that she broke into a coughing fit. After finishing, she began to talk so fast on how amazed and how she was so happy to see them and meet them.

"Well we were sad that you couldn't see our new movie" Miss Piggy told her.

"So we thought we'd bring you a little something to make up for it" Kermit told her, He then held up a folded card.

He handed it to her, and she unfolded.

Out popped a very thin screen, which powered up, and she saw every last member of the Muppets crew, including the two in her room.

They all waved and said "get well soon!"

Then it ended and the card folded itself back up.

She did this a few more times to see it.

She then looked up with a very big smile and thanked them for the amazing card.

"Oh, don't thank us," Kermit told her.

"Yeah, thank the ones who went to all the trouble just to bring Kermie and me into the real world and do this for you." she said.

She then pointed out the door, and Suzy saw Phineas and Ferb leaning in waving.

She smiled again and said "thanks guys…"

Jeremy then got her attention again.

"But don't think that this means that I won't take you to see the movie" he told her "once you get better, I'm gonna take you to see it, and we'll see the movie as many times as you want, even until you can recite all the lines by heart."

He and Suzy then hugged, as Miss Piggy and Kermit left the room, once again telling her to get well soon. Phineas and Ferb thanked them, and then used a miniature pocket sized version of their invention to beam them back.

Then they all left, after Suzy saying it was okay for Candace to use her ticket, since she felt implied to ask, and met up with everyone else, who had gotten tickets to the movie.

After they had all gotten into the theatre, seeing that over 5 different rooms were playing the movie, they all managed to gather into one room as a party and took their seats.

And after they had all settled in, the lights dimming, and the previews rolling, the movie began to roll and

* * *

**...and, the ending is now the beginning of the movie, which I shall leave up to all of you guys!**

**I do not own the Muppets or Phineas and Ferb!**


End file.
